


Chemistry

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, high school!au, jock!Derek, nerd!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles might have a small crush on his Chemistry project partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through my old works, and I realized that this isn't as bad as I thought and so I decided to upload it? Was a prompt to begin with. Hope you like it :)

Everybody knows Derek Hale. Of course they do. He’s the best basketball player in their school, and basketball is Beacon Hills High School’s best sport. So yeah, of course Stiles knows him. He’s in the school newspaper, he should know what’s going on in his school. That’s why he also knows that Derek is a bitch and a prick and Stiles shouldn’t be so attracted to him. Because Derek won’t ever be gay, he’s straighter than the outline of Stiles locker (ok, that one is pretty demolished since the twins in his grade fought and crashed into it last week. Now there’s a crack in the shape of Ethan’s head, and how much does that suck?). And apart from that, Stiles is a nerd and Derek is an athlete. There could never be anything happening, even if Derek had some kind of interest in boys that wasn't completely platonic.

Except that fate doesn’t like Stiles and it never does what he expects it to do.

 *

So here he is, with Derek fucking Hale sitting on his bed, surprisingly awkwardly hovering there with his broad body and his ruffled black hair and those big eyes of which Stiles never could quite define the color of - he's not sure whether they're grey or blue or green. And Stiles stares at Derek because he can’t process that this is really happening. When Mr. Harris paired them up for Chemistry homework he thought he’d be doing all the work while Derek was off snogging whoever, Kate Argent, probably, or that one girl, Paige, from orchestra.

But now he's here with Stiles, and he almost looks shy how he is sitting with his shoulders slightly scrunched up, his hands shoved under his thighs.

“You’re here” Stiles says, because he’s dumb like that. Derek has already been there for five minutes, and it's the first thing he says apart from the usual greetings, put your coat there, do you want to have something to drink, that's my room.

Derek smirks at that and oh, yeah, there he is. That's the boy everybody knows. “I am. So, wanna get that stupid thing finished?” Stiles is so lost on him.

He still grins. “Oh, we’ll totally rock that”

The problem’s just that they both have no clue what they’re writing about and it takes them hours to figure it out and until they finally get the hang of it, the floor of Stiles’ room is covered in papers and Derek is all over his bed and Stiles likes to study like that, too, so their legs are kind of tangled, but neither of them cares while they’re focused on reading.

They’re only half through (partly because Mr. Harris is an asshole who gives much too much homework because he hates his students, partly because they're both really bad at Chemistry) when Sheriff Stilinski comes home from work. He finds the boys basically laying atop of each other trying to read the same piece of paper.

“Uh, Stiles?”

Stiles scrambles up from the bed and elbows Derek in the guts in the progress - neither of them noticed Stiles' fater at the door. Not that he cares because look at in which position his dad just found him! “Hey dad, weren’t you only supposed to be home at ..?” He tries.

“I’m actually late, Stiles. Would you please tell me what’s going on here?” John demands to know, somehow still keeping a slightly calm yet stern voice, because he’s surprised and a little bit worried, too.

“We were just studying, Mr. Stilinski.” Derek speaks up. Stiles has never heard him speak this calmly, with that much respect in his voice. Maybe he's intimidated. “I wasn’t planning on staying this long, my apologies. Stiles, I think I gotta go now. We’ll talk in school tomorrow, yeah?” And he smiles at Stiles the way he’s been smiling all afternoon, but Stiles only realizes now that it’s freaking adorable and it makes him blush a little and his stomach does flips and god, he’s smitten. That’s the problem, really.

“I’ll show you out” Stiles says, glancing at his father in apologies before following Derek. When they’re outside, Derek looks back at him when he sits on his bike and is ready to leave.

“Text me later, I left you my phone number upstairs”

 *

So, maybe Derek Hale isn’t an asshole. And he also isn’t dating any girl anymore. Not senior Kate Argent with her long blonde curls and that bitchy face, or pretty Paige with those huge dark eyes. And he doesn’t bat an eye at his friend Erica flirting with him. But he starts greeting Stiles in the hallways and sometimes they text (which means, they text basically all the time through the day). They also meet up again two days later and actually get some more work done - they only need to put everything down in graphics and, you know, an actual presentation.

It’s freaking awesome.

“What does all this mean, Stiles?” Scott asks about a week after Stiles has met up with Derek for the Chemistry homework. In the end, Stiles had to prepare the presentation on his own. But at least this time Derek knows what he’s talking about when they have to present it to class next Tuesday.

“What does what mean, dude?” Stiles replies easily. He would love it if Scott was still as oblivious as he’s always been, but relationships change people and since he’s going out with too-pretty-for-him Allison Argent (she’s the cousin of the school bitch Kate who Stiles hates since she snogged Derek on prom last year), he learns to recognize pining and flirting and even heart eyes. It sucks bad, Stiles can tell.

“You and Derek Hale, man. That boy only has eyes for you and have you seen the way he smiles at you?” Scott points out, and he actually sounds terrified. It’s not that he doesn’t know that Stiles is, in fact, as straight as his still-not-repaired locker. But he’s a nerd, too, and nerds and sport guys don’t go well in a High School, especially not at Beacon Hills High.

“Yeah, I know” Stiles only smirks, and then fishes out his phone that has just vibrated with another message of Derek.

_11:17 Derek: wanna meet up tonight?_

_11:17 Stiles: sure but y?_

_11:18 Derek: thought bout batman?_

_11:19 Stiles: ru askin me if I wanna watch a movie with you? Bc totally YES to that jeez_

_11:19 Derek: oh thank god. When and where you decide?_

_11:20 Stiles: just come over at seven?_

_11:20 Derek: amazing I’ll see you :)_

_11:20 Stiles: kk bye :D_

Scott glances at him from the side. “Was that him?”

Stiles grins. “Yeah”

He's so done.

 *

At 6:50pm, Stiles starts freaking out. Because what if Derek didn't actually mean it in the way Stiles thinks, but only as two guys hanging out, watching action movies, doing manly things? What if Stiles is dressed too casually or dressed up too much? What if Derek will notice Stiles used his dad’s aftershave and he thinks it’s weird? And what if he doesn’t like the popcorn he’s made? What if it’s too obvious that he spent a whole hour trying to get rid of the mess in his room?

The bad thing is, when he freaks out, he freaks out big time. The good thing is, he doesn’t have much time to worry because Derek shows up five minutes early. He wears that smile that only seems to be directed at Stiles lately and there’s some nice pink color on his cheeks.

“Hey Derek, come on in” Stiles grins, nervously. “You can just, yeah, put your stuff down, you know it, you’ve been here twice last week, I put on everything in my room, I hope you like popcorn because I maybe did a bit too much for only two people and –“

Stiles is interrupted by a soft pair of lips on his. He’s dumbfounded, just staring at Derek. The other boy has one hand cupping Stiles’ cheek, holding him in place. When he notices that Stiles is frozen, he pulls back, looking a little bit scared of how Stiles will react.

That’s when Stiles realizes – Derek has just kissed him. He’s just been kissed and Derek only came over to do that and he tastes fucking amazing and his lips tingle from the touch and –

“Jeez, don’t look at me like that and kiss me again” Stiles mutters, hands flying up to tangle into Derek’s black hair and pulling him in again.

In fact, they don’t come to watch Batman. And when Sheriff Stilinski finds them this time, it’s a little more awkward because while they're all over each other on the bed again, Derek’s mouth may also be connected to his son’s neck and Stiles may have a little problem in his boxers and that’s maybe snogging on the first date, but really, who cares?

Because Stiles has a crush on Derek and who the fuck even cares about school hierarchy when there's such a chemistry between two people?


End file.
